The Wonders of Lemonade
by TurtleMAR07
Summary: KuroFai yaoi oneshot. What happens when the gang is tricked into drinking hard lemonade? My first attempt at a romance so please don't be harsh. And please review. I wanted to get this up before Otakon so enjoy!


**Okay, If anyone is in the FMA fandom, you might know me. So hello again! If this is your first time reading my stuff, Hi! Now, this is my first time writing romance. It is also my first shot at a TRC fic. So PLEASE don't be too harsh. . I just wanted to get this finished and posted before Otakon on Saturday. Who else is going? **

**So, without further ado, let's get to the story! This is taking place in Oto Country. **

**Warnings/spoilers: THIS.IS.YAOI. Don't like, don't read. And no major spoilers that I know of. **

**Pairing: KuroganexFai**

**Rating: T for Mention of alcohol**

**Disclaimer: Do I have 4 personalities? Well, I have 4 people in my family…But I'm half Mexican. Not Japanese. **

**--------------------------------------**

He absolutely did NOT like that stupid mage. Or so he told himself as a very disgruntled-looking Kurogane shuffled down the hall in the Café.

Now, one may as WHY he was trying to tell himself that. Well, It all started shortly after dinner.

_FLASHBACK-_

"Oh! Hey everyone, a townsperson dropped off some lemonade!" Exclaimed Syaoran as he came running through the threshold.

"Lemonade? Oh how sweet! Everyone here is really nice!" Commented Sakura, taking the bottle from Syaoran and heading over to the table. Though what they didn't know, it that it was hard lemonade and the 'Nice townspeople' were playing a prank.

"Ah! Come look Kuro-bon! People brought us a gift! How nice!" Fai said in that usual airy voice.

"Kuro-bon, Kuro-bon! Come on! Don't be such a slouch!" The white manjuu came bouncing up to the table and perched on top of Kurogane's head.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT WITH THE NAMES! AND DON'T SIT THERE!" Exclaimed the angered Ninja, effectively removing Mokona and throwing the poor thing into a potted plant.

"Kuro-myu is so mean to Mokona!" Whined mokona. "He won't pick me up!"

So, as they all gathered around, Sakura went to get some cookies to enjoy with the cool drink.

"So, Syaoran-kun, any leads on Sakura-chan's feather?" Asked Fai.

"No, not yet. But I'm sure as Oni-slayers we'll find something soon!" Syaoran replied with confidence as always.

When Sakura came back with the cookies, everyone poured themselves a glass and grabbed a cookie. Including Mokona who had a 1-liter jug of the stuff. (and who had managed to dig himself out of the pot)

But after a bit, Sakura, Syaoran, and Fai were slurring their words and spacing out a bit. But Mokona was still chuggung away. Kurogane was feeling a bit woozy but altogether felt fine. So, he decided to put the kids to bed.

He dragged Sakura and Syaoran by the hand to their rooms and left them there. H trusted them to find their way to bed from there.

Next was the mage.

He walked up to Fai and found him laughing at nothing in particular. But he felt his heart flutter a bit at the cute look on his face. But then he shook his head vigorously on the mere THOUGHT of any feelings for the damn magician. So, with that in mind, he proceeded to step closer to the drunken idiot until he was standing right next to him.

"Hey," he said, a bit hesitant. "Get up. You're going to bed whether you want to or not. Come on." He pulled Fai up and began to lead him to the room.

"Hehehe, Kuro-puu is holding my hand!" Murmured Fai like a highschool girl. Kurogane just gave a small grunt and continued to direct Fai to bed.

"Ok, lie down, and don't get up until morning. Or at least until you're sober. I gotta go get the Manjuu." With that, Kurogane prepared to leave, when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned around only to be met with Fai's lips on his.

_END FLASHBACK_

Which brings us back to our favorite ninja stomping down the hallways. Though he tried to deny it, he knew deep down that he had some form of affection for the idiot wizard.

"But he was drunk. Didn't know what he was doing." Whispered Kurogane to no one in particular.

"But that's not true." Came a voice from behind him.

"I wasn't drunk at all."

Owari. (End)

**---------------------------------------------**

**Ok yeah. The end to a little oneshot. Did it suck? Was it passible? Should I never attempt this again? What did you have for dinner? **

**PLEASE review. **


End file.
